Bozkayla VS Brakayla
by Jadey Wadey
Summary: Brady's back after three years of maturing to discover that Mickayla is dating Boz who has no idea that Brady was in love with Mickayla. Will there Brakayla or will Bozkayla win? Please R&R Rated. Heavy T rating for language may change to M. You have been warned
1. Are You Crazy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

[In the Throne room]

Brady: I'm back.

Boomer: Bro you're finally back.

Brady: Yeah it's been a long three years and I wanted to see all of you.

Mason: My king how was your journey?

Brady: It was great.

Boomer: Boz and Mickayla should be here soon.

Brady: Candace told me about Boz.

Boomer: She loves to gossip.

[Just then Boz and Mickayla come in holding hands]

Mickayla: Brady is that you.

Brady: Don't I get a hug?

Mickayla: Sure.

[She hugs him and her smell is intoxicating to him]

Brady: You smell good.

Mickayla: Boz bought this perfume.

Boz: Sup.

Brady: Why?

Mickayla: Because he's my boyfriend.

Boz: She's so sweet.

Brady: You're dating my brother?

Boomer: Didn't Candace tell you?

Brady: No, ah Mason where will I be staying.

Mason: The guest room on the south wing of the castle.

Brady: Thanks and tell Mahuma that I'm leaving in three days' time.

Mason: But my king you just got here.

Boomer: Mason's right.

Brady: The Island's doing fine without me I'm just going to disrupt everything and I'm not a king of legend so you two legends rule.

Boomer: But you're my brother.

Boz: Yeah bro I've wanted to meet you for a very long time.

Brady: I'm here for three days you've met me no more complaining and I need to go ok.

[He leaves]

Boz: Did you notice he seemed out of breath and looked like he was gonna cry, maybe he was speechless that someone finally got to date you and that I'm his brother.

Boomer: I don't think so.

Mickayla: Me either.

Boomer: But I do know it's about you and Mickayla.

Mason: He had a long trip let him become used to the idea of you two dating.

Mickayla: I'm gonna go talk to him.

[She goes to his room]

Mickayla: Brady, are you ok?

Brady: What do you think?

Mickayla: I don't think you're ok.

Brady: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner.

Mickayla: Why do you want to leave so quickly?

Brady: You.

Mickayla: What do you mean?

Brady: I left for you I came back for you and I'm leaving again because of you.

Mickayla: Why?

Brady: I love you Mickayla and I can't stay to see you happy with someone that's not me.

Mickayla: What about Boomer?

Brady: He's doing great he's got Boz you have Boz you both don't need me.

Mickayla: We do need you.

Brady: The Island's done better in the past three years without me here so why should I stay.

Mickayla: Because you're the king.

Brady: Don't you remember I'm the former king

Mickayla: Why did you leave the first time?

Brady: I heard you and Candace so I left to mature and I did I even went back to being bullied for you but I should've known you were gonna forget about me find someone else and be happy without me.

Mickayla: Well what was I supposed to do wait for you to mature when we didn't know we would ever see you again?

Brady: I hoped so but…

Mickayla: Look I like him he likes me he makes me happy he makes me laugh.

Brady: I made you laugh.

Mickayla: And you almost got me killed.

Brady: Well at least I was willing to date a try clops, challenge your ex who's a sea raider, go geyser launching, ban poetry, allowing myself to get hunted by your dad, leave the island and my brother and I'm sure there's more did he do that.

Mickayla: No he didn't.

Brady: I risked my fucking life for you and you don't and didn't give a damn.

[He says his anger boiling causing Mickayla's anger to boil too]

Mickayla: Well I did give a fucking damn about you but you left, Boz was kind to me he was here for me.

Brady: I was here I was kind I loved you so much can you get that through your head.

[He yells]

Mickayla: If you loved me why didn't you stay?

[She yells back starting the screaming contest]

Brady: Because you wanted me to grow up, mature and that I couldn't do it here so I left and remember the kiss I thought there was a spark I was clearly mistaken.

Mickayla: Maybe you were.

Brady: Why my brother why?

Mickayla: He's sweet, kind and he's nice to me.

Brady: From what I hear I'm hotter, smarter and more mature did you tell Candace that he needed to mature?

Mickayla: No.

Brady: Well I'm sure you didn't because he wasn't the dumbass that kept trying to get the same girl who turned him down more times than anyone can remember everybody must've thought I was crazy for trying to get you to date me.

Mickayla: No one said that you're fucking crazy.

Brady: Just leave me alone Makoola I'm done with you stringing me along for this ride it's all shit and I'm the idiot that fell for it.

Mickayla: What ride Brady there was never a ride?

Brady: Mickayla get the fuck out I'm done tell Mason I'm leaving tonight.

Mickayla: For Boomer please just stay?

Brady: I'll stay for three days then I'm gone forever.

Mickayla: I don't want you to go.

Brady: Why so you can torture me by making me see you date someone else who's my brother.

Mickayla: No I want you to stay because you've caused all of us enough pain especially Boomer.

Brady: Three days for him to convince me to stay, or I'm gone and I won't bother you anymore.

Mickayla: Thank you.

Brady: I would be gone if I didn't feel anything for you but I do and it's driving me crazy that I'm in love with a girl who's dating my brother.

Mickayla: Please don't be mean to Boz he doesn't know how much you wanted me he still doesn't understand why you were on the verge of crying and why you're angry.

Brady: For you I will.

Mickayla: What do I tell them?

Brady: That you convinced me to give Boomer three days to get me to stay and if what you say about Boz is true don't tell him.

Mickayla: Ok I'll go now.

[She goes to the throne room]

Boomer: Is he fine because you look like you're gonna cry.

Mickayla: He's fine I convinced him to give you the three days to convince him to stay.

Boomer: I knew he had a soft spot for you.

Mickayla: I don't think so anymore he got really angry so I calmed him down

Boz: Why was he angry?

Mickayla: That…that…

Mason: There wasn't a big party to celebrate his return.

[Mickayla mouths the words thank you to her dad]

Boz: We can have one tonight to cheer him up.

Boomer: That's a good idea.

Boz: Where is he I can go tell him?

Boomer: No.

Boz: Why?

Mickayla: He told me he wants to sleep.

Boz: Ok.

Boomer: Mickayla can I please talk to you in private

Mickayla: Sure.

[They go to her room]

Boomer: What did he say?

Mickayla: He's angry at me for not waiting for him I thought he was gonna hit me he was so angry.

Boomer: Ok.

Mickayla: He was even cussing I ended up cussing.

Boomer: Wow and all because you're dating Boz?

Mickayla: Yeah he said I don't give a damn about him and that I was stringing him along for a ride he said that he's the idiot that went along for the ride.

Boomer: We should give him his space.

Mickayla: It's just I've never seen him this angry I' scared he's gonna do something stupid.

Boomer: Look you calmed him down that's all we can ask for.

[Later that night in Brady's room]

Mickayla: Come on Brady this is your party and if you don't come he might suspect something.

Brady: Say I'm sleeping.

Mickayla: You've been sleeping for the past five hours so get your ass ready.

Brady: Ok I'll get done

[Ten minutes later he comes out in black skinny jeans a plain black T-shirt and black converse]

Mickayla: You look depressed.

Brady: Well that's what I am.

Mickayla: Let's go.

[At Boomerama]

Boz: Hey babe.

[He kisses Mickayla]

Brady: Sorry to interrupt, but does this place sell alcohol?

Boz: Yeah but we can't drink Mason won't allow us.

Brady: Sorry about that but Mason doesn't rule me so I say I'm gonna drink.

Boz: Ok bro but when Mason finds you drinking he'll be mad.

Brady: I don't give a damn.

[He goes to the bar]

Brady: I'll have a beer.

Mason: No you won't.

Brady: Yes I will.

[The bar tender brings him a bottle of Heineken to Brady]

Mason: Take that back.

Bartender: Ok.

Brady: Ah no it's mine give it here.

[He gives Brady the bottle and Brady takes a sip]

Brady: I've had a sip so I can't give it back so Mason you can go now.

[Two hours two bottles and a shot of vodka later]

Mickayla: Boz wants you to sing.

Brady: Are you crazy?

Mickayla: Hey you're the one with the chime.

Brady: Fine I'll sing.

[Ten minutes later on the stage]

Brady: My brother King Boz requested that I sing a song so I'll be singing Conor Maynard's R U Crazy?

Brady:  
No no no no no no no no no no [4x]

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Yeah, ain't no need to cry no more  
When you break my heart into twenty four  
I'll pick up the pieces you left  
If you think I'm coming back,  
Don't hold your breath

I ain't your mister, no  
'Cause I'm breakin' up with ya  
Shoulda hooked up with your  
Go now, here's my middle finger.

'Cause I'm hurting, baby, hurting, baby  
Look what you did

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Yeah, I'm with my boys hit the town  
Let's go see what kind of chick knocks me out  
Now I know she wants me back  
Nothing sounds more better than "Hit the road Jack" (Jack)

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again (start again)  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]  
Sing it with me now!  
No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]  
You must be crazy, yeah, yeah  
No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]  
Oh, no  
No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]

You don't understand  
There's no second chance for us, baby  
It's not a game, so why are you tryin' to play me?  
Now I gotta go, I'm not gonna stay and watch you cry

'Cause I'm hurting, baby, hurting, baby  
Look what you did

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again (start again)  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Are you crazy?  
Must be stupid if you think that we can start again  
Are you joking? Must be joking  
You ain't laughin', I ain't smoking  
Must be crazy if you think that we can start again

No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]  
Hit the road, Jack  
No no no no no no no no no no no [2x]  
Hit the road, Jack

Boz: That was cool bro.

Brady: I hope your girlfriend liked it.

Boz: I think she did.

Brady: Good I need a drink.

Boz: Mason says you shouldn't.

Brady: But I will.

[He leaves]

[Two hours two bottles later]

Mason: King Brady let's go home now.

Brady: Am I going to Chicago?

Mason: No you're going to sleep.

**Author's Note: There's the first chapter hope you guys liked it and please review  
After five reviews I'll update.**

**Jadey Wadey Out **


	2. Apologies and Promises

**I know I said I'll update after five reviews but no one is reviewing so I'll just update and you can review if you want to.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.****  
**

Brady: I should apologize for my behavior yesterday.

Mickayla: You should.

Brady: I didn't mean to upset you Mickayla.

Mickayla: I understand and I shouldn't have shouted you.

Brady: No you had every right to shout me and get angry I was really being immature.

Mickayla: I think you were getting over the shock of me and Boz dating.

Brady: That didn't give me the right to get angry at you and I'm sorry.

Mickayla: I accept your apology.

Brady: Thank you.

Mickayla: I need to go wake your brothers up.

Brady: Can I come with, do you throw them with ice water.

Mickayla: No, I scream wake up.

Brady: Why don't we get ice water and see their faces it's gonna be priceless.

Mickayla: Ok.

[In the kings' room after they got the buckets of ice water]

Brady: I'll do Boz and you do Boomer.

Mickayla: Are you still angry at Boz?

Brady: No but if his girlfriend woke him up like that he's gonna be angry.

Mickayla: Ok.

Brady: 1…2…3.

[They throw the sleeping kings with the water]

Boomer: What the…

Boz: Mickayla why?

Brady: I'm the guilty one I wanted to see your faces and I'm sure Mickayla can agree that is was priceless.

Mickayla: Yeah it was.

Boomer: What's the time?

Mickayla: Twelve o'clock.

Boz: It's still early.

Brady: I've already gone for a jog and I've had breakfast and I've had my two hour gym session.

Boomer: Doesn't mean we need to wake up.

Brady: You're right, but if you two agree to wake up when Mickayla wakes you up without complaining every morning I'll stay in Kinkow.

Boomer: Really?

Brady: Yeah I'll stay.

Boz: Let's get up.

[Down in the throne room]

Mickayla: How did you decide to stay?

Brady: I thought it through on my jog and I was wrong in wanting to leave again.

Mickayla: Then why make them promise to wake up without complaining when you already made up your mind?

Brady: We might as well get something out of it.

[Ten minutes later in the throne room]

Boomer: Mason Brady's gonna stay.

Mason: Really?

Boz: Yeah as long as we wake up when Mickayla wakes us up and we can't complain..

Mason: Great I'll contact the elders.

Brady: Do I have to go through another coronation because during my first one we broke the ruby in Jiki Kiki?

Mason: Yes you need to go through another coronation so we can officiate you, Boomer and Boz as joint kings.

Brady: Ok.

[Mason leaves very excitedly]

**That's Chapter 2 done .  
Please Review so I know if you guys liked it.  
Check out my new fic Raven.  
Jadey Wadey out **


	3. Surfboard Part 1

**I've divided this chapter because it's long.  
Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciated it.**

Boomer: Ok Brady today we're gonna have a brothers bonding day.

Brady: Ok but Mickayla comes with.

Mickayla: Why?

Brady: Knowing that those two are related to me we're gonna get into trouble.

Boz: He's got a point.

Boomer: Ok Mickayla comes.

Brady: Yeah.

Mickayla: Ok where are we going?

Boomer: The beach.

Brady: Ok.

[At the beach]

Mickayla: I hope you three know how to swim because I'm not getting wet today.

Brady: Fine mom.

Mickayla: Mom really.

Brady: Yes really you should loosen up Mickayla have fun you don't have a kid yet when that happens you can get overprotective not now you're our age have fun.

Mickayla: I came to take care of you three.

Boz: But babe he's right you need to loosen up you sound like your dad.

Mickayla: I don't sound like my dad.

Brady: You do, now we're gonna catch some waves.

Boz: Yeah man.

Boomer: Ok.

Mickayla: Please be safe?

Boz: Yes we'll be safe.

[He says as he kisses her forehead]

Brady: Now what are you two surfing in?

[They take off their clothes revealing their billabong swim shirts.]

Boomer: This.

Brady: Oh.

Boz: What are you swimming in?

Brady: My shorts.

[He says as he takes his shirt off revealing an eight pack]

Boomer: When did you get abs?

Brady: Working out over the years.

Boz: I should try that but it sounds like a lot of work.

Brady: It is, but the ladies love it, don't they Mickayla?

Mickayla: Well yes.

Brady: But some girls also like a guy who is funny so you two are just fine I mean Mickayla's dating you Boz while I was here she said no to so many attempts made by guys she even said no to the guy that won the hunt.

Boz: The hunt I went through it and Boomer helped he said he helped the other guy I still don't know who he is.

Brady: Yeah I also helped him.

Boz: How did he ask her out?

Brady: He wrote a letter and left it on her bed then hid under her bed and made his brother go on the hunt instead of him because the girl didn't know who wrote the letter but then she spoke to him and he went to help his brother and we helped them.

Boz: How do you know that it sounds like you were the guy's brother or something?

Brady: No I was just a friend who heard the full story.

Boomer: Let's go surf.

Brady: Yeah.

[Half an hour later]

Brady: Hey why don't you get your bikini and come enjoy the water?

Mickayla: No I don't want to get wet.

Brady: Ok.

Mickayla: Where are you brothers?

Brady: They went to get ice-cream.

Mickayla: Why didn't you go with?

Brady: I didn't want one.

Mickayla: Ok.

Brady: Can I get a hug.

Mickayla: No you're wet.

Brady: Please.

Mickayla: No!

Brady: Ok.

[He goes to her and slings her over his shoulder against her will and walks to the water]

Mickayla: Brady put me down.

Brady: No.

[She starts hitting his back]

Brady: That isn't going to do anything.

Mickayla: Where are we going?

Brady: The water, you my dear are going to get wet.

Mickayla: Brady I swear…

[She's interrupted by the feel of cold water surrounding her.]

Brady: You're wet.

Mickayla: And you're dead.

[She starts running after him in the water and when she finally gets to him he drag her into the water with him]

Brady: Isn't this fun.

Mickayla: No I'm soaking wet.

Brady: So it's hot, I'm just cooling you down.

[At the spot of the beach where Mickayla was sitting]

Boz: Where's Mickayla.

Boomer: I don't know let's ask that guy.

[He points at a random stranger]

[They go to the stranger]

Boomer: Did you see where Mickayla went?

Stranger: Yes she was carried to the water on King Brady's back kicking and screaming they're there in the water.

[He points to the two people in the see dragging each other down into the water]

Boz: Thanks.

[They go sit down at their spot on the beach]

Boomer: Why don't we go check on Mickayla and Brady we might need to call a doctor after Mickayla's done with him?

Boz: Ok.

[They go to the two in the water]

Boomer: Mickayla what are you two doing?

Mickayla: I'm trying to kill him.

Brady: I'm trying to run away?

Boomer: You look like you're having fun?

Brady: I'm not she almost cut me?

Mickayla: Well what did you expect you threw me into the water with my machete?

Brady: And now I have it.

[He says waving it in the air]

Mickayla: Give it back.

Brady: Boz could you please put this thing back?

Boz: Ok.

[He takes the machete and walks away]

Boomer: Did you know you two look like a real couple, if I didn't know Mickayla was dating Boz I would think you two are dating?

Brady: Oh, I just wanted to irritate her and get her wet.

Mickayla: And now I need to change.

[She says getting out of the water and going to get a towel]

Mickayla: Well I'm going to the castle you guys stay out of trouble?

Brady: I'll go with you to the castle.

Mickayla: Why?

Brady: I forgot my sunblock.

Mickayla: I'll bring it with me?

Brady: No it's cool I'll go I need to get a few other stuff too.

Mickayla: Fine.

Boz: Hey Mickayla where are you going?

Mickayla: I'm going to the castle to change because some idiot wet me.

Brady: I'm not an idiot I just wanted you to loosen up and have fun?

Mickayla: I was having fun.

Brady: You were sitting and watching us, that is not fun.

Mickayla: Ok it wasn't but I told you I didn't want to get wet.

Brady: But now you are and we're going to the castle.

Boz: Why are you going with?

Brady: I need to get a few things from my room.

Boz: Oh.

Mickayla: Ok please don't get into trouble.

Boz: Ok.

[At the castle in Mickayla's room after she changed into her bikini]

Brady: Well don't you look beautiful.

Mickayla: Thanks.

Brady: Look I know I said I won't try anything on you but I can't.

[He says walking to her so that he was in front of her]

Mickayla: Brady, don't?

Brady: Mickayla…

[He puts his hand on her cheek]

Brady: Mickayla I love you.

Mickayla: Brady, don't do this.

[He brings his head down so that their lips almost touch and he can hear her shallow breaths.]

Brady: I love you.

Mickayla: Brady I…

[She's interrupted by Brady bringing his lips down to hers in a soft kiss and then she did one of the stupidest things in her life, she kissed him back deepening the kiss her hands running through his wet locks and his hands moving to her hips bringing her closer then someone walked through the door]

**Well there's part one done.  
Please review so I know people are reading.  
Jadey Wadey out **


	4. Surfboard Part 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

Candace: Oh shit.

[Brady and Mickayla separate and move as far as they can from each other]

Mickayla: It's not what it looks like.

Brady: Yeah it's not what it looks like.

Rebecca: Really?

Mickayla: Rebecca what are you doing here?

Rebecca: Boomer asked me to come he said he has something special planned.

Mickayla: Oh.

Candace: So what are you two doing in Mickayla's room half naked and kissing?

Brady: Nothing just getting some stuff.

Candace: Kissing another guys girlfriend is getting something?

Mickayla: You guys cannot tell Boz.

Candace: I won't.

Rebecca: Me either.

Candace: Plus Boz is oblivious he thinks you're just taking too long to change or Brady's taking too long.

Mickayla: Then we use that as an excuse.

Brady: Boomer's gonna see right through it because you never take long to change and you'll never wait for me plus he already said we looked like a couple when you were trying to kill me for getting you wet.

Candace: Well you two do make a cute couple

Mickayla: But we can't be a couple.

Brady: Look I've only known Boz for a day and he seems like a nice guy and he really likes Mickayla I can't do that especially since I was angry at him yesterday.

Mickayla: Look this can be our little secret and no one needs to know.

Brady: Ok.

Candace: Fine.

Rebecca: Ok.

Candace: Let's go to the beach.

[Candace and Rebecca go but Brady and Mickayla stay behind]

Brady: We need to talk.

Mickayla: There's nothing to talk about that kiss was a mistake.

Brady: Did you feel a spark.

Mickayla: No.

[He walks right up to her and looks into her hazel eyes]

Brady: Look me in the eyes and say you felt nothing not even a tiny spark.

Mickayla: We need to go.

[She says trying to move away but Brady grabs hold of her hips and brings her back to her spot millimeters away for him]

Brady: Tell me the truth.

Mickayla: It felt the same as any other kiss.

Brady: Oh.

Mickayla: Brady we need to go.

[She walks away but he grabs her hand]

Brady: Mickayla we still need to talk about this alone again I'm not done.

Mickayla: I know but for now keep it low and I'll find a time when we can talk.

Brady: Ok.

[They catch up with Candace and Rebecca and go to the beach]

Boz: What took you guys so long?

Brady: I couldn't find my sunblock and Mickayla helped me and we found it.

Mickayla: Yeah.

Boz: Ok.

Brady: Why don't we go surfing?

Boz: Cool.

Mickayla: Sure.

Boomer: Ok.

Brady: I'll go get one of my surfboards for Mickayla.

Boz: Ok.

Candace: Brady you're in my sun.

Brady: Sorry.

[He runs to the castle]

Boz: I didn't know you can surf babe.

Mickayla: Really.

Boz: Yeah.

Boomer: There Boz learnt something new about Mickayla.

[Five minutes later Brady comes with the surfboard]

Brady: Let's go hit those waves again.

Boz: Yeah.

[At 20:00 at Boomerama on the stage]

Boz: Ladies and gentlemen my brother king Brady will be singing a song from me to Mickayla my beautiful girlfriend tonight.

Brady: Yeah this is a cover of Cody Simpson's Surfboard because I was surfing today with my brothers and Mickayla so here goes nothing.

[The music starts]

Brady:  
She caught up in that new California love  
I'm the kid from out of town, trying to get some  
I ask her how her night's been  
She said let's go for a night swim  
And you know what she meant

So come on  
Let the ocean take us away  
'Till we see the daylight  
Come  
And I know that it's getting late  
But we wanna stay

She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board

Surfboard

We woke up on a beach down in Mexico  
She asked me how we got here  
And I don't know  
We got back in the water  
The waves were crashing on her  
And you know how it goes

So come on  
Let the ocean take us away  
'Till we see the daylight  
Come  
And I know that it's getting late  
But we wanna stay

She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board

Surfboard

Summer lust on summer dust  
She told 'em girls can't surf with us  
Surf with us, you can't surf with us  
Salt's on on her skin  
Let me wanting more on the shore  
Love beach boys like 64, 64  
Go and ride on my  
Surfboard

She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board, board, board, board, board, board  
She on my surfboard, board  
Surfboard  
Surfboard

[He walks off the stage]

Boz: Bro that was cool.

Brady: I'm glad you liked it let's hope Mickayla did.

Boz: Mickayla did you like it?

Mickayla: I loved it.

Brady: Good.

Boz: Isn't he the best brother?

Mickayla: Yeah but don't tell Boomer that or he might get jealous.

Boz: You know what I haven't seen him here yet.

Brady: Why don't you go look for him maybe he wants me to sing a song for Rebecca.

Boz: Yeah sure.

[He leaves Mickayla and Brady]

Mickayla: Thanks for doing that for Boz?

Brady: No problem and I'll never turn down an opportunity to sing a song for you.

Mickayla: Boz asked you to sing for me.

Brady: Yes but he's got no idea that every song I sing I mean it today you were on my surfboard that's why I chose the song and even though Boz thinks I'm just singing for you as a gift from him I'm not Mickayla I'm singing because I love you.

Mickayla: Brady we can't do this.

Brady: Don't you think I know that, I love you but I can't have you that's also why I sing it's a disguise for me to tell you how I feel without him knowing.

Mickayla: I need to go.

Brady: Then go.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter?  
Please Review it means a lot to an author to know if people like the story and to get constructive criticism.  
Jadey Wadey out **


	5. I'm getting married

**Thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

Boz: I proposed and Mickayla said yes.

Brady: What.

Boz: We're getting married.

Boomer: Congrats bro.

Rebecca: Yeah congratulations.

Brady: Where's Mickayla?

Boz: At Boomerama Candace stole her from me for a bit.

Brady: I need to go.

Mason: Aren't you going to congratulate your brother.

Brady: I need to congratulate Mickayla you know ladies first.

Boz: Ok.

Brady: See ya later.

[Ten minutes later at the bar]

Brady: So you're getting married?

Mickayla: Yes.

Brady: Well then congratulations on your engagement I do hope this union will bring you all the happiness in the world.

Mickayla: Thank you.

Candace: You're taking this better than I thought.

Brady: What makes you say that?

Candace: When you found out they were dating you yelled at her and threatened to leave.

Brady: I'm not going to overreact because she's getting married her dating that was a shock so I acted like that and Mason told me that if ever react like that towards you he will personally kill me with a machete forged from the fires of Mt. Don't hurt my daughter.

Mickayla: That sounds like my dad.

Brady: And personally I don't want to die.

Candace: That's understandable.

Brady: Plus I always knew Mickayla would be a Parker.

Mickayla: Just not this way?

Brady: Well I knew a king would marry you, it's just not the king I had in mind.

Candace: I need to get going I need to get Rebecca because we are partying tonight on Mickayla's behalf.

Brady: Why are you partying on her behalf?

Candace: I need an excuse to party.

Mickayla: And my dad is sitting me and Boz down for the talk on marriage and how important the the love we share is and if we're ready for this serious commitment.

Brady: Well then I'll join Candace and Rebecca.

Mickayla: Well I need to go.

Brady: Good luck on the talk and pass my congratulations to you fiancé.

Mickayla: Sure.

[The next morning in the throne room]

Boomer: He's not here.

Mason: Who?

Boomer: Brady, I've looked everywhere, I knew this would happen I should've locked him up.

Boz: Why?

Mickayla: He's probably by Candace they were partying last night.

Boomer: Ok but first make sure he's there.

Mickayla: Ok.

[In Candace's apartment ten minutes later]

Rebecca: Hi what's up?

Mickayla: Do you know where Brady is?

Rebecca: No but let me wake Candace up she should hopefully know.

Mickayla: Thanks.

[Five minutes later a hung over Candace walks in]

Mickayla: You look bad.

Candace: I feel even worse that Brady is a real party animal.

Mickayla: Do you know where that party animal is?

Candace: I think he's at Boomerama.

Mickayla: Let's go.

Candace: Wait for me to at least get dressed and look presentable.

Mickayla: Sure but how much did you drink?

Candace: I don't know I lost count after strip poker.

Rebecca: No surprise there I'm surprised that there was still something to drink after last night.

Candace: We aren't that bad.

Rebecca: Whatever lets you sleep at night.

Candace: And you were pretty drunk when we played strip poker.

Rebecca: How would you know?

Candace: There's no way a sober or close to sober you would have agreed to strip poker.

Rebecca: Ok you got me there.

Mickayla: GUYS! We need to get to Brady.

Candace: Ok I'll be done now.

[Thirty minutes later]

Mickayla: It took you thirty minutes to get done.

Candace: Well I need to look good?

Rebecca: The sunglasses?

Candace: I look hung over I don't want everyone to know and I only got home at four a.m. cut me some slack I only slept for five hours I need my full eight hours beauty sleep.

Mickayla: Let's go.

[At Boomerama after looking all over the place they find a sleeping Brady behind the bar]

Candace: I know just the thing to wake him up.

[She throws water over him]

Brady: What the fuck.

Candace: Morning.

Brady: You.

Candace: Yes me, Mickayla and Rebecca.

Brady: What do you want?

Mickayla: Nothing we just wanted to know where you were.

Brady: Why?

Rebecca: Boomer was scared you ran away again.

Brady: I promised them I would stay as long as they woke up when Mickayla wakes them up without complaining they've honored their part of the deal so I will do the same.

Mickayla: Who are you and what have you done with Brady.

Brady: Nothing.

Candace: Let's get Brady to the castle before Boomer takes out his puppet Brady.

Mickayla: Yes.

Brady: Do you mind if Mickayla walks in front of me.

Candace: Why?

Brady: They are going to be angry and Mickayla is my best bet at protection.

Rebecca: Good point.

[In the throne room]

Boz: Brady you look like a mess.

Brady: I know I had a very fun night.

[Candace starts laughing]

Boomer: What's so funny?

Candace: I just remembered a drunk Brady singing that song from Frozen what was it?

Rebecca: Do you wanna build a snowman.

Candace: Oh yeah Rebecca dared him to sing it.

Brady: Amongst other songs.

Boomer: Where were you guys?

Brady: Boomerama celebrating Mickayla's engagement.

Boz: You celebrated without us?

Brady: Yes but I did congratulate you.

Boz: Thanks Mickayla told me what you said.

Brady: Good.

Candace: Since we're talking about that when's the wedding?

Boz: Next week Sunday.

Candace: Really, now how am I supposed to plan a kick ass bachelorette party?

Brady: I'll help as king it could go faster and I do hope I get to plan the bachelor party.

Mason: No Boomer will be, with me to guide him I don't want any funny business.

Candace: So strippers are out of the question?

Mason: Yes.

Brady: It's ok, right Candace.

Candace: What do you mean?

Brady: Well we could get really hot half naked guys that take off their clothes for Mickayla.

Candace: I like the way your mind works.

Mason: There'll be none of that.

Brady: Fine since it is your daughter that is getting married we will accept your wish.

Candace: What he said.

Mason: Good.

**I guess there's the question, on how well Brady took the engagement.  
To answer there's the threat he received from Mason, he doesn't want to hurt Boz's feelings by screaming and shouting and claiming what he knows isn't his and Mickayla saying yes shows him that though they haven't spoken since the kiss she's moved on and is over him.  
I know long authors note I'm sorry I just needed to clear a few things.**

**Please Review **

**Jadey Wadey out **


End file.
